


Guilty

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Lestrade, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: MYSTRADE]<br/>Mycroft decide di dichiararsi a Gregory, dopo mesi di frequentazione, e per farlo sceglie una fuga dalla città, invitando lo yarder in una casa di campagna. Ma non tutto andrà come previsto.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>-Mycroft...<br/>Niente da fare, ti senti uno stronzo lo stesso. Anche se cerchi di ragionare. Lo guardi, posando il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolino da caffè, e i suoi occhi grigi hanno un fremito. Lo stai per rompere, lo sai, ma sai anche che è la cosa migliore. Sai che si riprenderà, nonostante tutto, e che certe cose accadono. Ci sei passato tante volte da ragazzo, persino Katy ti rifiutava, al liceo.<br/>-Io... Io sono lusingato, davvero. Sono stato bene con te, mi hai fatto sentire un uomo importante, e ti sei dimostrato il contrario di ciò che pensavo che fossi... Però...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnieTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/gifts).



> #prompt suggerito per il drabble weekend sulla pagina facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

 

**_Guilty_**  
 

Ti senti un po' stronzo, in questo momento. Anzi, a dirla tutta ti senti uno stronzo da quella mattina, quando ti sei svegliato e hai letto il suo sms con tre ore e mezzo di ritardo. In pochi mesi di amicizia - se così la puoi chiamare, visto che si tratta dello strano e freddo Mycroft Holmes - non hai ancora capito come faccia ad essere in piedi alle sette del mattino anche di domenica, quando tu collassi tra le coperte calde fino ad orari indecenti del pomeriggio. Non che ti importi, perchè ormai non c'è più tua moglie che ti sveglia con un urlo furioso, e dall'altra parte non ci sono nemmeno i tuoi figli che saltano sul letto per abbracciarti. Ci sei solo tu, da quando ti alzi a quando torni a letto, e occasionalmente c'è stato lui. Hai usato quel completo nero per uscire di nuovo a cena in un bel locale dopo mesi, anzi dopo anni, e Mycroft lo ha apprezzato. E tu, anche se solo mentalmente, hai apprezzato i suoi inviti, le sue macchine lucide che venivano a prenderti ovunque fossi, i suoi occhi grigi che si illuminavano appena comparivi all'orizzonte.  
E poi hai iniziato a sentirti stronzo, perchè tra la moltitudine di fogli per il divorzio e l'affidamento dei figli, hai capito che Mycroft Holmes non aveva tante premure per te per caso, o perchè si annoiava. Lo hai capito dopo mesi, dopo decine di cene in locali di lusso che ti ha pagato, dopo casuali mattine in cui il caffè nero e la ciambella alla vaniglia che mangi ogni giorno comparivano magicamente sulla tua scrivania. Hai capito che lo hai solo illuso, e che è giunto il momento di scrivere la parola fine a questo romanzo di attenzioni lussuose. Ti piacciono tutt'ora nel ricordarle, perchè nessuno ti ha mai trattato così, ma sai che non è il motivo più giusto per illudere qualcuno, soprattutto l'Uomo di Ghiaccio. Hai letto il suo messaggio e sei salito in macchina, senza sapere da quanto tempo fosse parcheggiata davanti al cancello di casa tua e, mentre il traffico ti scorreva di lato, hai ripensato a qualche giorno fa. A quella cena splendida, a quel locale quasi sognante, e a quel bacio mancato sotto la pioggia debole della sera. Mancato per colpa tua, perchè ti sei accorto troppo tardi che qualcosa non andava, e che quel qualcosa era la tua idiozia. Mycroft non ti stava sollevando il morale per il divorzio, non stava combattendo la noia. Ti stava corteggiando, elegantemente, e tu gli hai dato spago e lo hai quasi baciato  perchè... Perchè sei solo. Come lo è lui, ma a differenza tua non ti ha mai preso in giro. Sei sceso dalla macchina un paio d'ore più tardi, il paesaggio era brullo e il giallo del grano spiccava davanti ai tuoi occhi, hai pure dovuto metterti una mano sulla fronte per vederci nel sole. C'era una casa davanti a te, una casa in legno dall'aspetto rustico ma curato fino ai minimi dettagli, e non serviva un genio per capire cosa stava per accadere. Mycroft era in piedi davanti alla porta scura, fumava una sigaretta e ti guardava, accennando un sorriso che sapevi già sarebbe scomparso nel giro di un'ora. Però lo hai ricambiato, per mitigare il senso di colpa che già ti ribolliva nello stomaco, insieme ad un caffè bollente bevuto troppo in fretta.  
La tavola è ancora apparecchiata, c'è un sacco di cibo che appare squisito, ma sai che non mangerai nemmeno tra dieci minuti, anche se è quasi l'una e nello stomaco hai solo un caffè agitato quanto te. Vuoi solo arrivare al dunque, dirgli la verità e tornare a casa, senza più uscire per la paura di guardarlo negli occhi, o di vederlo negli occhi degli altri. Sai che scapperesti, e lo faresti anche adesso, se solo non fossi dotato di buonsenso.  
Mycroft ha parlato per mezz'ora buona, quasi senza riprendere fiato, e il suo sguardo duro ti inchiodava alla poltrona mentre pronunciava le parole che ormai ti aspettavi.  
-Mi sembra sia giunto il momento, Ispettore, di spiegarle il vero motivo delle mie attenzioni verso di lei. Mi auguro, anche a distanza di mesi, che non le siano risultate sgradite.- ti ha detto, ricordi ogni parola come se fosse passato un solo minuto.  
-Ho, mio malgrado, una debolezza. Un'emozione, che contrasta con la mia freddezza. E lei, esattamente lei, è la causa di questa mia debolezza. Sono attratto da lei. Da te, Gregory. Da tutto ciò che ti riguarda.  
Ha finito di parlare da qualche minuto e tu te ne stai in silenzio, come una statua in un museo, la tua mente è vuota e hai ancora in mano il bicchiere di vino. Mycroft ti sta osservando dalla poltrona, è evidentemente a disagio, e tu sai che non c'è tempo da perdere. Eppure non ti vengono le parole.  
-Mycroft...  
Niente da fare, ti senti uno stronzo lo stesso. Anche se cerchi di ragionare. Lo guardi, posando il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolino da caffè, e i suoi occhi grigi hanno un fremito. Lo stai per rompere, lo sai, ma sai anche che è la cosa migliore. Sai che si riprenderà, nonostante tutto, e che certe cose accadono. Ci sei passato tante volte da ragazzo, persino Katy ti rifiutava, al liceo.  
-Io... Io sono lusingato, davvero. Sono stato bene con te, mi hai fatto sentire un uomo importante, e ti sei dimostrato il contrario di ciò che pensavo che fossi... Però...  
Ti fai forza e continui a guardarlo, la gola è sempre più arida ma non vuoi bere, vuoi restare serio. Hai paura di vedere il suo volto mentre qualcosa in lui si spezza, come un cristallo pregiato, ma abbassare lo sguardo è da vigliacchi. Ci hai pensato, al punto da non dormire per notti intere, e non ti tirerai indietro ora.  
-Io non sono come te, Mycroft. Non sono, ecco... Gay.- lo sussurri quasi, timidamente, per paura che si offenda. Come se importasse, in un momento del genere. Stai prendendo il suo cuore e lo stai frantumando, senti un groppo in gola ma cerchi di ingoiarlo, perchè devi andare avanti. Così come farà lui, eclissandosi nel lavoro.  
-E non voglio... Non voglio prenderti in giro. Ho già fatto abbastanza, ed è il momento di smetterla.  
Lui ti guarda, è fermo sulla poltrona davanti a te, ma tu sei quello umano nella stanza. La vedi la sua stretta sul bicchiere, le vedi le sue dita che tremano appena contro la pelle della poltrona, e ti alzi di scatto. Non ce la fai a vederlo così.  
-Mycroft... Ascolta, io so che ti fa male, e fa male anche a me, però devi capire che questo è--  
Ti fermi bruscamente, perchè lui si alza e fa un gesto eloquente con la mano affusolata. Non ne vuole più sapere, e ti senti spezzato anche tu in quel momento. Spezzato e sopraffatto, dal senso di colpa. Esce dalla casa e lo segui, tira fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto rosso e la accende, mentre lo fissi in silenzio. E' controllato, come sempre lo hai visto, e ora lo odi. Preferiresti che ti tirasse un pugno, ma Mycroft non è John. Non è Anderson, o un tuo collega con cui ti azzuffi per un caso. E' l'uomo che hai distrutto, che hai illuso. Che temi non si ricostruirà più.  
-Mycroft...  
-Garden.- chiama, aspirando il fumo, la sua voce è ferma come l'aria circostante. -Accompagni l'Ispettore Lestrade a casa.  
Dal finestrino dell’auto scura, lo guardi rientrare nella casupola e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Per sempre.


End file.
